One Piece legacy: The rouges of Lougetwon part 4
Nathan was amazed! He was a pirate for less then a week, and he started to hear rumors about some pirate named Tack. They say he is some monster, who doesn't even fear Brog, the pirate killer! They say that he not only crushed the Lotus kings, the 4 most powerful mercenaries in the east blue, but also the Daiymo's entire army and the revolutionary army in the same night! Even Riker, the former boss of the east blue, was defeated by Tack and his badass crew! He bet Tack was some terrifying monster of utter doom, and was also the complete badass everyone say's he is! "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MEAT!" Tack was still screaming, and one of them, grabbed him and ran. The others ran, and Nathan decided to follow. They went out of the crowd, and went in an alleyway. They took off their strange disguises, that Nathan easily saw through, and he saw who they were. Fea! She was called some badass swordswomen, who could slice even a boat in half! Malk, the scarred chef, who could cook any poison, and make it taste like heaven! Rangton, the navigator, who can tell the change of a storm over a hundred miles away, just by sticking his finger out. The last one he didn't know, but he bet it was Zozo's human form, the monkey who knows monkey fu! They were as amazing as he thought! Fea, looked at him, and grabbed her sword, pointing it at Nathan. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I'LL KILL YOU!" She started to slice at Nathan, but Zozo had to hold her back. "YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS TACK! AT LEAST HE DOESN'T TRY TO KILL PEOPLE!" Tack, was standing there, and he laughed. "Hah! Fea needs to fix that attitude!" Malk looked at him, and slapped his head. "YOU'Re ONE TO TALK! YOU NEARLY GOT US CAUGHT BY THOSE DAMN MARINES BY YOUR YELLING! BESIDES, MEAT?! NOT DISGRACING ROGER?! WHAT IDIOT DOES THAT?" Tack got angry, and started a mock fight with Malk. Rangton looked down, embarrassed by their attitudes, and looked at Nathan. "Alright kid, or Captain Nathan as you said, what was that thing you did earlier? Last time I checked, screaming a wanted man's name in public usually is not the smartest thing to do." Nathan looked at Rangton, and puffed out his chest. "I just want to say... You guy's are my heroes!" They all looked at him, and looked like they would laugh. Only Zozo and Tack were not holding back laughs. Zozo said "Even me?" "YEAH! They say Zozo is a wild beast, only held back in combat by his crewmen!" Zozo looked at Nathan, and his his face. "Oh you... Stop buttering me up!" This caused Fea, Malk, and Rangton to laugh their asses off, and Tack looked straight at Nathan. He looked straight at Nathan, and said "You got meat?" "Yes. Lot's of it actually." "Then... Would you give meat to your heroes?" "Of course." "THEN WE ARE YOUR HEROES!" - The crew left Lougetown, and followed the Nathan kid. Zozo was so embarrassed by what was said about him. A beast? He always saw himself as a dashing rouge... With fleas. But then again, it was either that, or the coward... With fleas. So many it wasn't so bad. This kid was really weird though. Who loves pirates, and calls them his heroes? Zozo may be a pirate, but he still hated pirates. Yes, he notes the hypocrisy, but the Attack pirates are barely pirates to begin with. They went to Nathan's ship, to get the meat. What they saw, was a small boat. Even smaller then their own. It was wooden, had a Jolly Roger of a fist, and had someone on board. He looked big, and scary. He was blonde, wore some jacket like cloth, and was staring right at them. The guy gave Zozo the shivers, but he knew that Tack, or Fea could take him. Maybe Zozo could to? I mean, this Nathan kid is captain, and he doesn't seem so tough. Nathan turned around, and looked at everyone. "This is the Decker. She's small, but she has 3 great crewmen holding her together... Counting me though." Fea looked at the blonde guy, and smirked. "So, who's your friend? Or is he like you, but shyer?" "Actually, Fick thinks you guy's are enemies, and should be crushed. Fick is like that. Catalina thinks am being really foolish, and agrees with Fick. Oh, let me get Catalina! CATALINA, COME OUT! WE HAVE GUEST!" The door on the ship's deck opened, and a girl came out. She was young, and wore a thug outfit. She had a hat, and leered at the crew. She snorted, and went back in the deck. Nathan looked down, and pointed back at it. "That's what she is like, sadly. She is a nice person, when you get to know her! Come, we should have dinner!" "MEAT!" Tack screamed, and ran towards the boat. He jumped on, and Fick was startled. Fick reacted, and kicked Tack in the head. Tack, barely reacted, and opened the deck door. "Umm, do you have dinner?" Catalina kicked Tack in the face, and Tack was barely harmed. "So, is that a no?" Fea, looked at Nathan, and pointed her sword at him, and Malk held his knife. Zozo transformed, and Rangton was having his glue ooze out. Fea was the first to speak. "You have 5 seconds to answer before we crush you!" - Todo looked at the boat, and smirked. He was going to crush the Attack pirates, and who ever this other crew was. The more pirate crew's he crushes, the better. Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:The rouges of Lougetown arc